Unexpected
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Rob and Kristen are busy on Breaking Dawn but one morning changes every thing. How will they react? What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first RPF, at the moment it's a one shot. If I get enough reviews I might consider turning it into a multiple chapter story.  
Please review

* * *

Rob woke up alone in his hotel room. He cast a look around the room but couldn't find Kristen. "Kris", he called. No answer. Then he heard it, she had tried to be quiet, but he could make it out, the faint sound of crying. He pulled the covers back and walked towards the bathroom, the door was cracked open so he could see her in view. On the floor curled up into a ball was Kristen, sobbing her heart out.

Rob rushed to her side and held her to his chest, she continued crying until she calmed to the point that she was sniffling. Rob look at the bathroom and saw something next to Kristen, he picked it up. His hand shook as he registered what was lying in his hand. A pregnancy test and it was positive.

"Kris, are you-how-what". Rob stuttered. Kristen finally looked at him, her face tearstained and her eyes blood shot. He stared back. An eternity passed and neither one broke the gaze. Kristen was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, then broke down crying again. Rob was still in shock, but hearing her speak knocked him back into reality.

"What are you sorry for, it takes two?" he managed to get out.

"But it's my fault, I wasn't careful enough and now you must hate me" she answered. Rob didn't say anything but picked her up. Kristen protested but Rob didn't put her down. Finally he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Get some sleep" he ordered.

"But…" Kristen argued. Rob shushed her.

"Please", he whispered. Kristen gave up and let sleep was over her.

**RPOV**

Pregnant! With a baby, a little baby. How ran through my mind, we had been so careful. She took the pill every morning without fail and I always used a condom. But there not 100% effective, a part of me whispered. I sighed and looked at Kristen, her eyes were moving rapidly behind her lids. She must be dreaming. I laid down behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and gently pulled her to me. I then laid a hand on stomach, and started rubbing my hand over it.

"I'm sorry Kris; I never wanted it to happen like this. I always thought we would be married and have a big house before this happened but now the chance has come I don't want it to go away. We've never really talked about the future and I regret that now. I don't know what's going through your mind, but I can guess. I don't know what you'll do but I'll stand by you all the way, whether you keep it or have an …" I chocked on the word, I couldn't get it out. I sighed. Looking at her stomach, I leaned over and kissed it.

"Hello little one, you probably can't hear me or understand me but I have to tell you some things. I love you so much already and it's only been half an hour but I love mummy so much as well and if the worst comes to the worst, I'm going to have to say goodbye to you. But never the less I won't stop loving you; I'll think about you every day and never forget you. This decision will be hard but I'll do whatever your mummy wants, if it's the second option. I'll…." I stopped and breathed a bit, and wiped the tears I didn't know was falling.

"I'll….." I couldn't carry on; I broke down and let all the bottled emotions out. I hugged Kristen closer and cried into her neck.

**KPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I heard everything he said and knew what I had to do. I turned around and held onto him as he cried just as he did in the bathroom. He didn't stop for some time, just crying into my neck, I never thought he would feel like that, never and then he talked to it. Oh god. I reached down and laced my fingers with his and rested our joint hands on my stomach. Rob stopped crying and looked at our hands. He slowly looked up and his eyes connected with mine.

"How much did you hear", his voice was hoarse due to crying. I lifted my other hand and rested it against his check, he leaned into it.

"All of it"…Rob went to interrupt me so I put a finger to his lips. He went quiet.

"With the stress of Breaking Dawn, I just thought I was late because of this. But then a few days, turned to weeks, then a couple of months. Then I kind of knew what was happening. I was being sick in the mornings so I had to find out if I was. I rang mum in LA and she sent me a pregnancy test, I couldn't exactly go to the shop and buy one. I couldn't find the courage to do it, but waking up this morning and looking at your sleeping form, I knew I had to find out for sure. When I saw the plus sign, I couldn't take it and broke down, I tried to be quiet but you found woke and held me. I just kept thinking that you'll hate me and then you took me to bed. I went to sleep but you jolted me awake. I heard everything Rob; I can't believe what you did. I never ever believed that what I was thinking was the correct way to go but hearing you talk to it, I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I want you and a future but hearing what was going through your head I decided that I couldn't take this baby away from you, away from us and any way it's kind of growing on me".

Rob smiled at the last bit and leaned forward to rest his head against mine. Our hands moved in a circular motion on my stomach. No words were needed, he understood. I had everything I needed. It didn't matter that I was only 20 and still young. This is what I want and nothing will get in the way.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, sorry it has taken so long but had a lit of exams and revision. Teachers like to torture. Half term coming up so lots of updates. Please read and enjoy. I hope you review.

**

* * *

**

KPOV

We continued staring into each other's eyes, a smile was playing on his lips and his eyes sparkled.

"Rob", I whispered.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I just didn't want to scare you. I know you're not that kind of man, but deep down a tiny bit of me kept saying, he'll leave or he doesn't want you. I'm sorry for doubting you; I promise I will never doubt you again. I love you, forever and always."

Rob just continued smiling at me and put his hands to my cheeks and cupped each one.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't tell me, all that matters to me is now. I have just found out that my beautiful girlfriend is having a baby. I'm going to be a daddy to a little person and to tell you the truth, I can't wait. Us, the baby, and the future, that's all that is going on in my heart. The best wish any man could want, and I have it right here".

I smiled and snuggled into his side whilst Rob lazily stroked my hair.

**RPOV**

"Kris", I said.

"Mmmm", was her reply?

"You know what's going to happen when you start to show", I told her.

"Yeah but we'll cross that road when it comes but right now". She rose from my arms and stood from the bed, turning round she said.

"Right now we have to tell Summit". I groaned and stood from the bed as well. Walking around the bed I hugged Kristen from behind.

"When", I asked.

"No time like the present", she replied. Kristen then stepped out of my arms and walked towards the bathroom. A thought came to mind whilst I watched her retreating back; I'm going to marry that girl.

I finally managed to tear my eyes from the door to get dressed, just as I was about to put my shoes on Kristen came out in a simple jeans and one of my shirts. She walked over and hugged me.

"Rob, I've been thinking. Before we say anything to Summit, can we make sure that it's true, that I'm really pregnant?" She buried her face in my neck.

"Yes but how", I ran a hand through my hair." How can we do it without the paps getting involved?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. Can't we… can't we…? She stuttered at the end.

"What, I'll do anything" I said quickly.

She looked at me and tears started to form.

"I-I just want to know, c-can't we pay them, a doctor any doctor, please?" Kristen sobbed into me then.

"I'll do anything sweetheart, I'll do anything". Kristen continued crying into my shoulder and I did all I could think of. I lifted her up and carried her back to bed. She was tired. God knows how long she has been up for. Pulling the covers back I laid her down and got in beside her. I tucked the duvet under around her and whispered into her ear.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, everything will be okay. I love you". I looked at her face wiped the fallen tears away. I knew what I had to do. What she said didn't seem such a bad idea, if it's the only way to know the truth and to have the truth then I'll do it.

A smiled formed on my face, absolute prove that I'll be a dad, a daddy. I've always wanted a family of my own, a wife and lots of children. I'm so excited that my dream is coming true. As I stared at Kristen's face I couldn't imagine anyone else that I would want to be with and actually carry my child.

I smile at the thought of a miniature Kristen running around. She has brown hair in little pig tails and bright blue eyes and a smile that will light the world.

I finally succumb to sleep with this thought.

**KPOV**

I roll over and into Rob's arms; I rest my chin on his chest and stare at him. I look at his sleeping face, and smile. I can't believe my luck that I have him. I know people don't like me because I'm with him but you can't help who you fall in love with. When I first met him, there was an instant attraction, lust. I never ever believed that it would turn into something more, love. I love Rob and I will love this little baby that is growing inside me. I don't care if I'll have a little boy or girl, I want a healthy baby.

I come out of my thoughts when Rob groans. He puts a hand over his eyes and rubs. He finally opens them and I stare into his green orbs.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey", he whispered back hoarsely. He looked around the room then back at me. Reaching towards me he tucked a loose bit of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so glad that we have a day off today", he said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips gently, one of the sweetest kisses we have shared. He pulled back and stared at me. I leaned my forehead against his and connected our lips. It was a slow kiss, no one was in a hurry and we took our time. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands reached around me and pulled me gently against him. My tongue slowly made its way out of my mouth and licked Rob's lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue met mine. We lazily kissed for several minutes until the need for air became too much.

"Wow", I breathed.

"Yeah", he replied. He wrapped his arms around me and all I felt was love. He truly loved me for me and we were going to have a little baby soon and I can't wait. Right now in this spot, I feel safe and protected. Nothing will split us up, we have gone through so much together and we will go through so much more. This is just the beginning of our lives, and I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Well two updates in two days, you lucky people. I hope you enjoy this update and it's living up to your expectations. Please read and review

* * *

**RPOV**

We are sitting in a doctor's waiting room waiting for him to see us. Its seven o'clock at night and no one else is here. Dr Smith was the first doctor we phoned and he gladly accepted our request for an appointment. He was very nice over the phone and didn't accept my offer of money. He seemed to genuinely want to help us and suggested meeting at night so no-one would see. At the moment he was in his office sorting everything out. I looked at Kristen beside me; she was sitting in the chair biting her nails to an inch of their life. She was so scared and I couldn't blame her. I reached across and grabbed her hand. I started to rub my thumb over her palm.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see. It will be okay" I reassured her. At that moment Dr Smith came out of his office.

"Miss Stewart", he called. Kristen started shaking. I stood up and pulled her with me. We walked into the office and he motioned for Kris to lie down on the bed. He pulled up her shirt to expose her stomach and put some gel on it. I looked at Kristen to see her biting her lip and facing towards the wall. She was still shaking, and I heard quiet sobs come from her. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand again. I looked down and saw her looking back at me. She had unshed tears in her eyes. We continued staring at each other until a noise broke the moment. A heartbeat. It was faint but I could hear it. I turned towards the screen and saw it. My little baby. It was real and here.

Kristen's quiet sobs became very loud, her body was visibly shaking. Dr Smith wiped her stomach and quietly left the room. I silently thanked him. I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Sssshhh", I whispered. She grabbed my shirt and buried her head in my neck.

"It's real. Oh my god, we're going to have a baby" she said. Yes we are and I can't wait.

**KPOV**

A baby. We are going to have a baby. It's real. Hearing its little heartbeat brought the tears at force. I started to believe that I wasn't pregnant, that it was just me wanting something so much that I had deluded myself into believing it was true. We are going to have a baby, and I want it so much.

"Rob, I'm pregnant we are going to have a baby" I told him. A smile chasing the tears away.

"Yes we are", he grabbed me from the chair and started spinning me in his arms. He was laughing and looked so happy. He stopped spinning me and put me down but he didn't take his arms from around my waist. He kissed me with so much passion, I was blown away. The moment was interrupted when Dr Smith came back into the room. Rob let go of me and I sat back onto the chair, he sat next me.

"Well everything seems to be in order, you are 10 weeks pregnant Miss Stewart. Your baby seems to be growing well and appears to be healthy. Do you want me to print some pictures off for you?" the doctor said.

"Yes please", Rob answered. He still hadn't taken his hand from mine.

It took several minutes for him to print the picture then we were all done. We had finally found out the truth. I was pregnant. I'm so happy.

We said goodbye to the doctor and walked out of his office. We just had to be careful now, arriving at the doctors was hard enough and now we have to leave.

Rob pulled his beanie on and pulled his hoodie over his head, he did the same to my hoodie. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest. We a quick kiss to the forehead he released me. We walked to the back door and Rob opened it slowly, we saw his car parked where we left it. Right in front of the door. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. he closed the door and ran around the other side. Once he got in he started the car and we were soon on our way.

"I bet this will be in the papers tomorrow", Rob said.

"Yeah, when should we tell everyone? I mean after Summit of course" was my reply.

"I don't know Kris but this is going to be big. I think we'll have to tell everyone before you really start to show. God knows what stories will be out there." Rob said. We finally came to the hotel where we were staying. Rob drove around the back and turned the engine off.

"On the count of three run to door and inside, I'll be right behind you" I nodded.

"One…..Two…Three". I ran from the car and didn't look behind until I was safely in the building. I was breathing heavily and looked over my shoulder to see Rob doing the same. He walked towards me, took my hand and continued walking. I followed until we stopped at the lift. He pressed the button and we waited. When the lift doors opened we walked in and Rob pressed the button for our floor.

"Can we tell our parents before we tell anyone else; I think it's the right thing to do and the best thing as well" Rob looked down at his feet after saying this.

"Hey of course, I wouldn't want to it any other way, and I bet my mother is dying to find out the answer." I replied. Rob looked up at me and gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back.

The elevator dinged and we walked out towards our room. Once inside I put our baby pictures on the table and started to get undressed and ready for bed. I turned around and noticed Rob doing the same. Once done I climbed into bed and turned onto my side, Rob got in beside me and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his naked chest.

"I love you Kristen Stewart. You have made me the happiest man alive. You have given me so much, thank you. Thank you for everything. Our future is unfolding in front of my eyes and I am just so happy. I love you", he then put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too little baby, I can't wait to meet you", I turned around and kissed him full on the lips.

"No thank you Rob, if it wasn't for you. I don't know where I'd be now. I never believed I would find my soul mate and have a child at the same time. Thank you Robert, I love you".

He kissed me again, and I turned around. I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I was dreading tomorrow but as long as I had Rob by my side, everything will turn out alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this will probably be the last update for this week, I will try for something for the weekend. I have revison and exams and cadets which will take up most of my time. They are more important.

I am really getting into writing this story and you will be in for some treats. Lots of twists and turns.

Please enjoy this chapter and review.

* * *

**KPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 06:17. I huffed, we had to be on set for nine and we had to talk to Summit first. We had to get up soon. I turned around to look at Rob; I smiled at his innocent face. He started moaning at that point and I felt something hard digging into my side. My smile got even wider; someone was having a sex dream. It's not often I catch him doing something that he is not in control of. He started shifting around and I groaned when his erection connected with my centre. I've not been really affectionate these past couple of weeks with everything that has been happening. I'm surprised I haven't caught him having a sex dream earlier. I think I need to show someone some love beside emotional love.

I start rubbing myself along his erection, his breathing quickened and his started to moan louder. I trailed a hand up his bare chest towards his nipples. I pinched his left one between my fingers and sucked his right one.

"Kris", he groaned.

"Sssshhhhhhh baby, let me do this for you", was my reply.

**RPOV**

I was having this amazing dream. Me and Kris where lying under the stars and I had just asked her to marry me. She was really happy and started to kiss me. Things were getting heated very quickly. I already had my shirt off and I pulled Kristen's off as well. I started to rub myself up against her.

I was starting to get really aroused but it seemed too good to be true. I started to wake up and saw Kristen in front of me.

"Kris", I asked.

"Sssshhhhhhh baby, let me do this for you", was her reply. I finally understood what she was doing. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her moving.

"Kris, you don't have to that. I won't make you", I told her.

"I want to do it Rob, I want to make you feel good and happy", she started to rub herself up against me again. I stopped her.

"I feel good and happy now, you don't have to do anything", I argued. I could tell I was losing.

"Let me do this for you, I feel like I have neglected you in this department. Before you argue back, you know you have lost this fight. Please Rob. Let me do it". I gave up and gave in.

Kristen reached forward and grabbed my head to pull me in for a kiss. Her tongue came out and tangled with mine. Her hand made a trail down my chest towards my erection. I broke the kiss and breathed heavily, looking down I saw her hand disappear under my boxers, I made a strangled moan. She pulled my boxers off my hips and down my legs, I kicked them off and they fell to the floor.

Kristen's hot hand moved up and down my penis. Her pace was getting quicker and quicker; I let out another strangled moan and came in under three minutes. I was embarrassed. I hid my head in the pillow whist Kristen cleaned up. I felt her kiss my shoulder and I peeked a look at her and her smile lit up her whole face.

"I'm sorry I came so quickly", I whispered embarrassingly.

"Rob it doesn't matter, I love to see you when you cum. You look so handsome and young", she told me.

"Thank you and I don't just mean what you did". I replied.

Kristen wiped a piece of stray hair away from my face.

"I know sweetheart, I know". She glanced behind her and then looked back at me.

"We have to go soon it's just gone eight. A car will be waiting for us at the front of the hotel at quarter to." Kristen said. I huffed and rose into a seating position.

"Kris I know I said that we should tell our parents first but I want to tell them in person. I was thinking that we tell Summit and delay telling everyone else till our parents know". I let out a sigh of relief. I had got it of my chest. Everything has been so complicated with the baby at the moment and my thoughts have been everywhere.

"Rob I want to delay telling everyone for as long as I can. But I know that this is important for you and I will respect your wishes. So first we have to tell Summit then our families." Kristen smiled nervously at the end of her speech. I took her hand and pulled her from the bed and towards the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

**KPOV**

We arrived to the studios a bit later than planned but I was just so nervous, I couldn't calm down. Rob finally was able to coax me out of the room and the hotel. We walked through the corridors towards where Bill is, the director. Rob held my hand really tight so I couldn't escape. We approached a door and Rob knocked. A distant "Come In" could be heard. Rob opened the door and we walked in. Bill was sitting in his chair and looked like he was looking through today's script.

"Hey you two, did you enjoy your day off", he asked us. Rob replied for me.

"Yeah, um we have something to discuss with you and I would appreciate it if you let us finish before interrupting", Rob said. I just stared at the ground, finding my shoes very interesting.

"Okay fire away", Bill told us. I shifted from one foot to the other. Rob gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"We found out for definite yesterday that Kristen is pregnant", I heard a loud gasp coming from the other side of the room. I started shaking, Rob gave my hand another squeeze.

"We wanted to tell you first so we could discuss options and what's going to happen", Rob stopped speaking. I glanced up and saw Bill with his mouth wide open.

"Pregnant. With a baby", he choked out.

I nodded.

"We didn't plan it but we are really happy, and want to keep it", Rob told him.

"Um okay, um that's big news. Um I don't know what you want me to say. Um it is good news but I don't know how to deal with it. The movie has to be completed for it to come out in the cinema at the end of the year." I knew he would say that.

"I've already thought that through. We could do all the scenes where Bella isn't pregnant , before Kristen starts to show and then hide the bump with the fake baby bump and with pillows and objects", Rob started to plead with him.

"That is a possibility but can I think about it. I have to discuss this turn of events with the others. But I'll see what I can do", I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bill can you keep this on the quiet side for the moment? We want to tell our families first before it comes out in public." Rob again pleaded with him.

"Yes I will, you can count on me", Bill said. Rob squeezed my hand again and pulled me in the direction of the door.

"Kris", Bill called. I turned around to face him.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am." I smiled.

"Thanks", I said.

"Okay now get out of here and get ready. We have a lot to do." Bill ushered us out of his office. Once the door was shut, I turned to face Rob. He had a big smile on his face.

"I told you it would go alright", he said.

Finally things were going the way it should be and everything was going okay. I am happy with how things are going, but there is a bigger challenge on the way.

Our parents.

* * *

Next chapter is telling the parents. Will they react in the same way as Bill?


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said I wouldn't be updating till the weekend but I couldn't resist. Please forgive me for what you are about read but trust me.

Read and review.

* * *

**KPOV**

We had been filming really hard all day and all I wanted to do was sleep. Rob kept giving me looks throughout the day and kept asking if I was okay. At one point I snapped at him and told him to leave me alone. I instantly regretted it but I was angry with him for treating me like a china doll. I will never forget the hurt that shot through his eyes and the pain. But he just wouldn't leave me alone, I had to do something. Everyone on the set, cast and crew, could feel the tension and knew something was wrong but they didn't approach us and ask us what was wrong, which I was thankful for. I was just not in the mood and I did not want to discuss what the real problem is. Rob kept looking at me and I kept feeling so guilty about what I did. We have nearly finished for the night so I plan to make it up to him later as it is partly my fault. I shouldn't have had a go at him. We have one more scene to day today, and then we are done. At that moment Ashley came bounding up to me, to hyper for my liking. She is so like Alice sometimes.

"Hey Kris I can't help noticing that there seems to be a bit of tension between you and Rob", she asked me. I knew at least one person would ask.

"Just a bit of a lovers tiff nothing to worry about", I reassured her. I looked at the food table and sighed, I was seriously going off food. This baby does not like anything. I had some fruit today and I managed to be able to keep that down thank God.

Ashley seemed satisfied with the answer and bounded off again in the other direction. I looked up and saw Rob looking at me again. I smiled to show no hard feelings. He smiled at me a tiny bit and I could tell he was starting to forgive me. We were going to have to have a serious heart to heart to night, joy.

I began reminiscing about the phone calls we had with our parents last night. We phoned Robs' first and asked them how soon they could come to Louisiana. They were worried but we reassured them that it was nothing bad. They said they could come for the 19thof February. We were getting a step closer to everyone finding out, next was my parents. When we phoned my mum she just knew what it was about. She screamed down the phone and kept congratulating us. I asked her if she had told dad yet but she said she didn't. I told her that Rob's parents were coming over on the 19th and asked if she and dad could come as well, so everyone is together when we announce it. She agreed.

Everything was turning out right. I know the paps are going to go crazy and make up lots of stories about why our parents will be here but as soon as we tell them, we are going to announce it to the world so it doesn't really matter.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bill called for me and Rob to take up our positions. I stood up and felt very lightheaded. I grabbed onto the table to steady myself, I looked up and saw Rob walking towards me. This was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

**RPOV**

I had been feeling guilty all day, I know it was Kristen who has shouted at me but I shouldn't have kept on at her. I just wanted to know if she was all right.

She kept yawning so I guessed that she was tired, I had just asked her if she wanted to sit down and she completely snapped at me. She started shouting and screaming and I just felt so hurt that she would act like that, I care about her and the baby a lot and I wanted to know if she was alright. After that I kept out of her way and luckily for most of the day we were filming different scenes, so it gave us some time too cool down. It was nearly the end of the night and I had one scene left to do which was with Kristen. I looked towards Kristen to see her smiling at me, a silent sorry. I gave her a little smile back but not a full one, I still felt hurt. I just watched as she stared of into space, she looked so young and beautiful. I couldn't believe that I had her. My smile got wider as I thought about the future. I was broke out of my thoughts by Bill calling us up. I started to walk into position when I saw Kristen. I guess she stood up too quick so I walked instead towards her. I broke into a full run when I saw her collapsing to the floor.

I got there just in time before she hit the ground. I started to panic.

"Kris. Kris", I started to shout. I had her cradled in my arms. She didn't answer. I heard someone shouting for help, and to call an ambulance. I wasn't paying attention I was just staring at Kristen. I knew something was wrong; I should have kept on at her to take a break. A crowd was forming around us but I didn't care. I just wanted Kristen to be okay. I don't know how much time had passed. Everyone was going crazy and panicking. I looked up and at that moment I saw the paramedics arriving. Everyone moved out of the way.

"What happened", the male one asked whilst putting an oxygen mask on Kristen.

"I don't know. I saw her stand up and then she held onto the table. I thought she stood up too fast and then she collapsed. Will she be okay?" I said quickly.

"It's too soon to tell, but we will try our best", he replied. Then his female colleague came in with a stretcher.

"Is there anything else we should know which is important", he asked me. I had to say, I had to tell him.

"She's 10 weeks pregnant", I heard a collective gasp sound the room. I didn't care; all I cared about was Kristen and the baby. I lifted Kristen up and placed her on the stretcher.

"Okay we are taking her to the local accident and emergency." The male paramedic said.

"I'm coming in the ambulance, I'm not leaving her", I said firmly. He nodded. The paramedics pushed Kristen away and I followed. I hope she will be okay, in need her,

I don't remember the journey to the hospital, all I did was stare at Kristen and hope everything would be okay. When we got to the hospital, the car park was filled with paps. I didn't care if they saw me holding her hand or kissing her. I didn't care what they photographed. All I cared about was my girlfriend and child. We rushed through the doors and into the corridors till we stopped at a room. They rushed into the room with Kristen but stopped me from going in. I tried to fight them but they wouldn't give in. I turned around and kicked the wall. I leaned my forehead against it and before I knew it I started to cry. For the first time in my life I cried in public and I meant it. I didn't care. I just wanted my love and my child to be alright. I wanted them to be safe.

* * *

I'm really sorry, but I know what will happen. You will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Again I'm sorry.

I might be able to update tomorrow but definately not Thursday. It will be either tomorrow or Friday at the earliest.

Please review I want to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I decided to put a twist on things. I hope you don't hate me.

Enjoy this chapter and review

* * *

**RPOV**

I've been in the same position since they took Kristen away. Just staring. Tears were still pouring down my face. Everyone that walked past gave me sympathy looks but I didn't care. I sighed and looked up, they wouldn't tell me anything. They wouldn't tell me if my girlfriend and child were okay. Why? I suddenly heard someone scream my name from down the corridor. I looked to see Kristen's mother Jules running towards me closely followed be her father John. I stood up just as they reached us and she threw her arms around me. I grabbed onto her and cried my eyes out. She started making shushing noises.

"What happened, we got a phone call from someone and they told us Kristen collapsed and was here, where is she". She asked me.

"I don't know she just fell, they took her away and won't tell me anything. I don't even know if the baby is alright. They won't tell me". By this point I was becoming hysterical. Jules pulled me back into a hug and began to rub my back trying to soothe me. John chose this moment to speak up.

"She's pregnant why didn't she tell us", he looked at me and I saw hurt plastered on his face.

"We only found out a couple of days ago, we were planning to tell you soon, when you were meant to come and visit. We just wanted to keep it quiet. Please don't hate her". We were interrupted at that point by the doctor. We were all apprehensive about what he was going to say.

"Mother and child are fine. It seems her blood sugar levels are abnormally low which caused the fainting spell. We are going to keep her in for a few days to monitor her and to get her levels higher than it is at the moment. She'll be okay". I let a sigh of relief. They were fine.

"Can I see her"? I asked.

"It's family only I'm afraid", my heart stopped completely and I started to cry again. What happened next was very unexpected.

"He's her husband, they got married last year." It was her father. The doctor looked shocked but believed the lie. I was allowed in.

"Make it short she needs her rest", he told me before he walked away. I looked at John.

"Make sure she is okay and the baby as well", I nodded and walked into the room. Kristen was lying in the hospital bed with a drip attached to her. She looked so weak and broken. Sobs wracked through me. At that moment she looked at me and started to cry as well. I walked swiftly to her side and carefully climbed onto the bed beside her. She grabbed me and cried into my side whilst I cried into her neck.

"I'm so sorry I put the baby in danger, I should have listened to you when you told me to rest. I should have eaten more and drunk more water. It's my fault", she cried.

"It's okay, as long as you and the baby are fine, it doesn't matter. Believe me and trust me it doesn't matter", I tried to reassure her. It seemed to be working but I could still see blame written on her face.

By now we were both sniffling on each other. I had to break the news.

"Everyone knows that you're pregnant. I had to tell the paramedics when they arrived. I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait". I suddenly found the bed sheets interesting. She put a hand on top of mine, I looked up.

"It doesn't matter to me; you did what you had to do. Anything else I should know?" I looked at her.

"Before when the doctor came out and told us about what was wrong. he said only family was allowed into your room so your dad…." I was interrupted.

"My dad, my parents are here", she said.

"Yeah, um well when they wouldn't let me see you, your dad said that I was your husband", I quickly told her.

"What" she screeched.

"He only wanted to help, don't be mad at him", I panicked.

"I'm not mad, I promise. Just surprised that he would do something like that". At that moment she yawned. She was so tired.

"Get some sleep; I'll be here when you wake up. Cross my heart". I gave her a quick on the lips. She snuggled up against me and was asleep in minutes.

I looked at her peaceful face and couldn't imagine my life without her. When all this drama is gone and she and the baby are out of the clear, I'm going to do the proper thing and propose. I want to be known as her husband legally and I want her known as my wife. I want to look down at her left hand and see an engagement ring and a wedding band with my vows to her engraved on the inside.

I'm probably smiling like a buffoon but it doesn't matter. I was going to get everything that I wanted. At that moment there was a knock at the door, it opened and in came Kristen's parents. They noticed that she was sleeping.

"Is she okay", her mum whispered. I nodded. Jules walked over and wiped the hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. She leant down and kissed her forehead gently.

"We are going to book in a hotel nearby, so that we are close if something happens", her father said. I nodded again. Jules then kissed my forehead as well.

"Good night sweetheart", she said to Kristen's sleeping form. She then took John's hand and they walked out of the room. It was about another 10 minutes before the doctor came back in.

"I'm sorry but you're times up. You can come back tomorrow but right now she needs her rest", he told me. I gave Kristen one finally kiss on the forehead and kissed her stomach as well.

"I love you", I whispered. I climbed off the bed and walked out of the room but not before looking back one more time.

"I love you", I whispered again. Everything was going to be okay. I smiled. They were going to be fine.

* * *

Do you like it? How do you think I have done so far? You won't get an update tomorrow as I have cadets so no free time to do it. I will probably have the next chapter posted on Friday.

Hope you can wait that long. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter in the story, I hope you are liking this story so far. Please read and review.

* * *

**KPOV**

I was finally being allowed to go home from hospital, my blood sugar levels had increased to a respectable amount but I will have to have weekly visits to a doctor to get them checked. I don't want another fainting episode. Rob has been very affectionate over the past few days and I was actually happy about it and enjoying it.

Every day he came in with some present and some gesture that always brought me to tears. I know he was feeling guilty about the whole incident but every time I brought the subject up he looked away so I dropped it. I was currently waiting for him to arrive but I can understand why he was late. The paps had been going absolutely crazy since I collapsed and with Robs announcement of my pregnancy. They haven't been able to enter the hospital and security has been increased. Everyone now knows that me and Rob are together and that we are having a baby. I would have wanted it to come out in a better fashion but now that it has, I'm glad. But now though both of our parents know the truth.

My father was the worst, he was really hurt and upset that he hadn't heard it from us first. After a heart to heart and a lot of tears, he forgave me and said that he only had my best interests at heart. Robs parents were okay with the idea. After they saw the news they were straight onto the phone to Rob in which he explained everything to them. They were still coming over on the 19th so we were all going to sit down together and discuss what we were going to do.

Summit went very quiet on us but me and Rob were told to take a week of and come in for a meeting when we go back. I dread to think what that will be about.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rob entering the room with a bouquet of flowers. It was littered with all kinds of flowers and colours. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed, I leaned forward and smelt the different array of flowers, and they were beautiful. I picked up the card that was seated inside and whilst I read it Rob was still sitting there, he was yet to say a word. The words on the card finally registered in my mind.

_My darling Kristen_

_You are the light that shines my world_

_And when you fell_

_It all went dark_

_I all but thought that you were gone_

_My heart was split in two_

_But now you are safe_

_Along with our child_

_I want to you to know_

_You will always be in my mind_

_And in my heart_

_I will always be there for you_

_And our child _

_I promise to love_

_Protect_

_Honour _

_And cherish_

_I love you forever _

_I love you for always_

I had silent tears running down my face, this was the common way I accepted his gifts now. He put the flowers on the bedside and pulled me into his lap. There were no more drips to worry about, I held onto him as tight as I could and cried my eyes out. My emotions were going haywire at the moment; I didn't think that they would go all over the place this early on. I pulled away to look at my wonderful boyfriend. He had a lopsided grin plastered onto his face. He leant down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's get you out of here sweetheart", he told me. I nodded. He picked up my bags and presents while I picked my bouquet. We walked out of my room holding hands when we reached the car park; the whole place was filled with paparazzi. It only took one to notice us and all the cameras went. We didn't care anymore about public display of affection, everyone knew. We climbed into the assigned car after our things were taken from us and put into the boot. I breathed a sigh of relief when we started to drive away from the hospital, that place was growing on me and I didn't like it. I've never been a fan of hospitals.

In no time at all we had arrived back at the hotel. The paps had followed us but now the truth has come out, the amount has dwindled. They didn't seem to care.

We finally made it to our room and I was exhausted and I bet Rob was. I never really got a good night's sleep in the hospital and it starts to build up. Rob walked over to me and just looked. We still didn't talk. We had a silent language; we always knew what the other wanted. We liked the long talks and laughter but we also like the silence.

Rob started to undress me and I let him. He pulled my shirt over my head and released me from by bra. He pulled my jeans off along with my socks and shoes. I stood there in only my panties and Rob just stared at me lovingly. He gently put a hand on my stomach and rubbed, his silent way of saying I love you. He took his hand away and took his shoes, socks and trousers off. He then pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it over mine. I was surrounded by his smell.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. He got in beside and I snuggled up against. I was so happy to finally be back into his arms and able to fall asleep with him. He wasn't allowed to stay the night with me but I reckon they did that for the fun of it. He put his hand under his shirt and started to rub my stomach again. This baby will be surrounded by lots of love especially by me and Rob. It will never be without yet not spoilt. I breathe in his scent and close my eyes, sleep came fast and I welcomed it. I was where I wanted to be with Rob and our child alone. In our own little world.

* * *

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I hope you can wait that long :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. This is my first proper sex scene so be honest have I done a good job. I wanted to include it in the story but I don't know if I have done it tastefully.

Please read and review. Enjoy

**

* * *

****RPOV**

I woke up before Kristen and spent at least an hour watching her as she slept. She was so beautiful. I stroked her hair and up and down her arms. I looked at the clock 05:18, too early for her to be up yet. I was just not tired but it doesn't matter to me. I liked this rare time to think through things. My parents are coming over today, they get in at the airport at half seven in the evening. I've hired a chauffeur to pick them up and bring them to the hotel; I don't want to spend any more time away from Kristen. Whilst I was on the phone to my mother when Kristen was in hospital, I asked her to bring the family heirloom. The engagement ring. I'm planning to propose on her birthday. I want it to be special and wonderful and it shows my love for her.

Kristen chose that moment to move; she pushed back into me and groaned then sighed. I love watching her sleep. She occasionally talks but that rarely happens. She mostly moves around a lot. I go back to stroking her arms and stomach; I can feel the goose bumps all along her arms. She sighed again. She rolled on to her back and my shirt had ridden up exposing her panties and stomach. I could see the bottom of her breasts. Her hand rested on mine on the baby. I smiled, the baby. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad; it's just a mindboggling thought, a wonderful thought.

Kristen started to move again and turned to face me. She snuggled into the crook of my neck. She started to moan and it was my turn now to watch a sex dream. The hand on her stomach slipped out of mine and ghosted down until they stopped at the top of her panties. My eyes were glued to her hand. Very slowly the tips of her fingers dipped under then the rest of hand disappeared. I groaned. I watched as her hand started to move and I listened as her breathing sped up. I gently took her hand out and put it back on to her stomach. If she kept on doing that I wouldn't be able to stop myself and I didn't want to take advantage of her.

I was now sporting a hard on but I didn't want to leave the bed. Kristen moved again and my erection connected with her centre, I moaned loudly. Kristen started to wake; I wanted to shoot myself for waking her.

"Rob", she groaned. God she was a sight. Hair all tousled and framing her face perfectly. Eyes still hooded from sleep she looked at me and I wanted her. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She was surprised at first but kissed me back after the short delay. My tongue joined hers in her mouth and they tangled together. I released her and leant my forehead against hers.

"We can't do this; you've just come out of hospital. You need your rest", I whispered. She didn't answer but continued looking into my eyes. I didn't notice where her hands where until one cupped me through my boxers. I moaned.

I wanted this I really did but I don't want her to think that I was a horny bastard. She answered my thoughts.

"I want this to baby, it's been too long. I want to feel you. I want you "; I groaned and kissed her again. I reached down and was about to take my shirt off her when a thought came to me.

I tore my lips from hers and took a deep breath.

"Will I harm the baby?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No you won't, the baby will be perfectly safe and protected. I promise you". I believed her. I pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. I admired her body. She had a slight bump where my child was growing. I smiled again. I look up at her breasts. Pregnancy was starting to change her body in more ways than one. Her breasts looked fuller but not by much, it was still early days but I couldn't wait till they got bigger. I was definitely a breast man.

I cupped the right one while I sucked the left. I let my tongue flick over her nipple; she arched her back and moaned loudly. I switched over and rolled her left nipple between my fingers at the same time that I sucked her right one. My erection was straining to get out from the confines of my boxers. She pulled me closer and rubbed herself up against me. My breathing was ragged and laboured, Kristen was the same. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down and took her panties off and my boxers as well. We were both naked as the day we were born.

I tucked a loose hair behind her ear and leant forward to kiss her again. This was slow and sensual and we took our time. She reached down and positioned me at her entrance. Our eyes connect as I enter her. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I was fully inside her. She's so warm and tight. Always has been. I pulled out of her gently almost all the way the and slid all the way back in. The sensations were mind blowing.

Kristen wrapped her arms around my neck and hitched her right leg over my hip, this caused me to go deeper, I moaned. We were in my favourite position, on our sides. I could see everything and I loved it. I loved her. We continued at a slow pace for a steady period of time. We were wrapped in our own bubble and we were unaware of our surroundings, it was just us. I felt the coil start to tighten in my stomach and Kristen was close. Her breathing was coming in fast pants and her eyes were very hooded. She was calling my name like a prayer.

My orgasm was approaching quickly but I wanted her to cum with me. I reached down and rubbed her clit. She jolted and let out a long continuous moan. She was close. I rubbed her quicker and she came undone. She screamed my name. This triggered my own orgasm. I let out a silent scream and my body tensed. I released my seed into her. When I was done I collapsed onto my back and pulled her to my chest. I pulled the covers up and wrapped it around our naked bodies. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you", she told me. I smiled.

"I love you too", I replied. I really did. I can't wait for her birthday that will be the day I will propose. I hope she will accept, I want her as my wife. It will finally complete us, marriage and children. I tightened my hold around her and snuggled into her. I looked at the bedside table the clock read 07:07. We still had a while till my parents arrive. I was falling asleep in the arms of my dream girl and I couldn't be happier. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except here.

* * *

Next chapter will include Robs parents. I will get it posted tomorrow.

Goodbye


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter people I hope you will like it. Please review, I love reading them in the mornings.

Enjoy this chapter

**

* * *

**

KPOV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, it was pouring through the gap in the curtains. I was about to move to close them when I remembered that we were still intimately joined. I swear Rob whimpered when he slipped out of me. I detangled myself from Rob and reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his shirt. I pulled it over my head and rose from the bed. Rob sensed my departure as his forehead furrowed and he started to get restless.

"Sssshhhhhhh baby, I'll be back in a sec", this seemed to calm him. I walked over to the window and drew the curtains tightly, stopping all sunlight from entering the room. This caused Rob to wake from his sleep.

"Kris", he called. I walked back to bed.

"Hey, I was just…" I suddenly stopped. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly got of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I faintly heard Rob shout my name; I ran over to the toilet and lifted the lid. I had not eaten anything yet so all that came out was bile. I groaned. Rob came up behind me and held my hair out of my face; he rubbed circles on my back trying to make me feel better. I groaned and felt horrible. All I kept doing was gagging, no more bile wanted to surface. This was a part of pregnancy I was not looking forward to.

My stomach decided to give me a rest; I leant backwards onto Rob and groaned again. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to bed. He walked away swiftly and came back with a wet flannel. He laid it across my forehead and I moaned to show my appreciation.

"You need to eat something to settle your stomach". He walked away in the of the kitchen oblivious to his still naked form. I enjoyed the sight. I turned my head to look beside me at the clock on the bedside table, it read 15:26. Wow half the day gone already, Rob's parents will be arriving soon which means we should make ourselves presentable. I was about to get up from the bed when a very delicious looking Rob walked in with a tray of food. I pulled myself up into a sitting position against the headboard just as Rob reached the bed. He put the tray of food on my lap before he climbed under the covers beside me. On the tray was dry toast and fruit with some water.

"I didn't know what would settle your stomach so I picked what I thought would be best", he looked away.

"Rob", I called sweetly. He lifted his head and looked at me in the eyes.

"It's just right for my stomach, you did a good job", he smiled crookedly. My shy Rob was gone again.

I began to eat what was on my plate; I didn't notice before that I was hungry. I took slow bites though so to as not be sick again. I want to avoid that happening but that's something that I will have to get used to. Joy. I was finished in no time. I put the tray on the table beside the bed and turned to look at Rob, he was staring at me. I blushed.

"What about you, are you not going to eat?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I had something while I made you breakfast. I…" He stopped talking and looked under the covers.

"I can't believe I have been walking around naked without knowing it. I could have burnt something off". That was it, I burst out laughing. Rob tried to give me an annoyed look but that faild, he too began to laughing. He crawled over to me and hovered above me. I was not prepared for what he was about to do.

He ticked my sides and I laughed uncontrollably.

"You think that me losing a certain body part is funny", I just continued laughing and giggling. He gave up after and while and laid down beside me. He started pouting like a little boy.

"Why would you laugh at something like that after all you would lose out on a lot of pleasure?" he took my hand and brought it down to his penis. He was hard. God he was such a horny bastard. He started to stroke my hand up and down his erection when there was a knock at the door. He groaned.

"I'll better get that, you sort your little problem out", I touched a nerve there.

"Little, I will hardly call it little". I was going to pay for that later. The person at the door knocked again. I rose from the bed and walked towards it whilst Rob went in the opposite direction to the bathroom. I heard the shower start. I was only dressed in Rob's shirt but it didn't matter.

I opened the door and got the shock of my life, there standing on the other side of the door was Rob's parents. My jaw dropped. I recovered quickly.

"Come in, come in", I ushered. They came in and I closed the door.

"Robs in the shower", they just nodded looking around the place. It was a total mess.

"Sorry if I seem rude but what are you doing here, I thought your flight was getting in till seven", I asked them.

"Seven in the morning dear, we got delayed in London", Robs mum answered. Seven in the morning, not the evening. How could we have been so stupid?

"Do you want something to drink?" They shook their heads.

"If I'm not mistaken someone needs their rest as they have been in hospital, but it looks like they haven't been", I blushed and looked away.

"Anyway I think congratulations are in order. You are expecting my first grandchild", I smiled at this. My hand went unconsciously to my stomach.

"Thank you Mrs Pattinson", I said.

"I've told you a thousand times, call me Clare", she answered back. I nodded.

"I'll go and get Rob and to look a bit more presentable. You guys make yourself at home". I walked away towards the bedroom after they both settled on the couch. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. When I entered, Rob was standing in a towel in front of the mirror.

"Who was it dear?" he asked me. I walked over to the wardrobe to find some jeans.

"Your parents, apparently they were meant to arrive at seven this morning but they were delayed by a few hours". I bluntly told him.

"In the morning, shit", he started racing around the room putting clothes on. I took Robs shirt off to put a bra on but I put it back on not wanting to part with his smell. I pulled some clean panties on followed by some jeans then socks. I wasn't going to put any shoes on. When I looked up I saw Rob fully dressed and playing with his hair, I walked over to him and hit his hand away.

"Stop that, go see your parents. We've kept them waiting long enough". He nodded and took my hand. We walked out of the bedroom to face his parents together.

"Mum, dad", he said. Robs mother rushed from her seat to give her son a hug.

"Can't breathe", he groaned.

"Sorry", she said. At that moment Rob's father walked up to him and patted his back.

"Congratulations son, I'm so proud of you", he told Rob. I smiled. The two men began to talk about other things so I walked over to talk to Clare.

"How are you holding up, how's the morning sickness been?" She asked me.

"You mean afternoon sickness; it's been okay but it's worse on an empty stomach. It hurts so much", I told her honestly. She patted my leg.

"Don't worry dear it gets better. Is that why you had to go hospital?" She asked.

"Partly", I replied.

"I avoided eating as I didn't want to bring it back up again. Also I hated the smell of food. There's only certain food that I can eat without rushing to the toilet. My blood sugar levels decreased to a dangerous level because of it, that's why I fainted"

"Oh dear, we were so worried when we saw it on the news. I was even more shocked to discover your pregnancy." She said.

"We were planning to tell you in person but the press beat us to it". I told her.

"It doesn't matter, we know now. So Kristen why were you so late answering the door". I blushed and rose from where I was sitting.

"I'm going to get a glass of water", I muttered. I heard her laughter as I walked away.

It was going to be an interesting stay with Rob's parents. I was going to be blushing a lot more these next few days and I will make sure that Robert will be embarrassed as well.

* * *

I have some sad news, I will update tomorrow night but you won't get another update till Friday. I'm so busy with cadets and revision and sleepovers. I've got to have some fun. Never had a sleep over before. I can't wait. I will be without internet access also. I might put up a special long chapter tomorrow but that depends on my schedule.

Goodbye people, I will write soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people I'm back again for another update. I know I said about making this one longer but a thought came to me earlier whilst typing this. The next chapter will include both Robs and Kristens parents, this will be the longest chapter so far. Everything need to be disscussed and there will be multiple views.

For now though, enjoy this chapter.

Please review

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I was talking with my father when Kristen walked out of the room with her head hung low.

"Excuse me dad", I told him.

"Sure", he replied. I walked swiftly to the kitchen. Kristen was standing against the counter.

"Kris", I called. She lifted her head and her entire face was bright red. I smiled and she looked away. I walked to her side and lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"Sweetheart, why do you look like a tomato?" I asked gently. She giggled. I love her giggle; it's so sweet and innocent. Her eyes were shining and she had a mischievous grin. She was up to something and I did not like it one bit. She turned around and picked her glass of water from the counter and walked out of the room. I wonder what her and my mother was talking about earlier.

I went back into the other and as soon as my mother saw me she burst out laughing. Kristen had corrupted my mother.

"So Robert how are you coping with the announcement of your girlfriend's pregnancy?" My father asked me. I was truthful with what I said. I walked over to Kristen and wrapped my arms around her from behind. My hands rested on her stomach.

"I was shocked at first and confused but when it had sunk in I was really happy and overjoyed that I was going to be a dad. It's…..It…..It's so amazing to think that there is a person growing inside Kristen that we both made." I was smiling widely now and so was everyone else especially Kristen. She rested her hands on top of mine and was rubbing circles.

"Pregnancy is a wonderful thing; you two will make great parents". My mother told us.

"Thank you", Kristen replied back. My father walked over to my mother and wrapped her in his arms. Love is all around. At that moment my mother asked me a question.

"Robert dear could you help me in the kitchen please? I brought my famous recipe and need some help to make it".

"Sure mum". I leant forward and kissed the top of Kristen's head.

"Will you be alright with my father?" She nodded. I pulled away from Kristen and my mother did the same with my father.

"I'll be back soon", I told her as I left the room. I joined my mother in the kitchen and shut the door behind me. I was impatient.

"Did you bring it?" I asked. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a ring box. I gently took it and laid it flat in my hand.

"Open it", she said. So I did. I pinched the top of the box with my right hand and it opened. Inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It had a gold band and the stone was an emerald. It was simple but took my breath away. It was just right.

"When are you planning to propose?" She asked.

"On her birthday. I don't know how yet but on her 21st I will ask her". I replied my eyes still glued to the ring. I'm going to have to find a good hiding place for this until then.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that my baby is all grown up and going to have a baby of his own and a wife". Mother said.

"Mum, she hasn't said yes yet", I told her. She patted my arm.

"She will dear. Don't you worry about that? That girl out there loves you to bits. You are having a baby together as well. She will say yes". Mother told me.

"Now put that away and help me start dinner. I bet you are hungry with all the _rest_ you have been helping Kristen get." She said with emphasis being put on rest. I couldn't help but blush. I was embarrassed. My mother noticed.

"Ah don't be embarrassed dear. I was only having some fun. You two are such a pair. I asked her the same thing and she blushed as well. But really she has just come out of hospital; you should be letting her actually rest by not doing certain things which resulted in the baby in the first place". This couldn't get any worse.

"Mum, please stop. I am aware that she has just come out of hospital but she has been resting a lot. All she has been doing is sleeping. Can we please just leave my….my sex life alone please?" I begged her. I don't think that I can get any redder.

"Okay dear I will drop the subject". I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you ", I said. I went to work helping my mother make dinner. Trying my best to make my face go back to its natural colour. I wonder how Kristen is getting on with my father.

**KPOV**

I watched as Rob and his mother walked away and waited until the Kitchen door shut. I turned away to face Robs father.

"Hello Mr Pattinson, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's Richard dear, and I am doing fine but it's such a shock to see my youngest this grown up. It will be like this for you as your child grows. They will always be a child to you." He told me. I laughed nervously.

"You are going way too far in the future; I haven't even given birth yet". I let out another nervous laugh. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be nervous dear. It's just a natural instinct to never want you children to grow up." I was feeling a bit better now. Everything is new. I have a lot to learn.

"Are your parents joining us for dinner", he asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah they should be arriving about eight". I answered. We were both sitting opposite each other now in the living room. This hotel room was massive and had everything. It was like living in a flat. The questions kept flying.

"What did they think about your pregnancy?" Was his next question.

"My mother was overjoyed. She was the one who sent me the pregnancy test. My father however was hurt because he didn't find out from me personally, a doctor told him but he was okay in the end. I don't think it was the way he envisioned being told that he was going to become a grandfather". I said

"I can understand where he is coming from. Me and Clare where happy but upset as well. Being told you will be grandparents through the tabloids is horrible". He told me. I rose from my seat and walked over to him and sat back down next to him.

"I'm sorry Richard that it had to happen like that", he patted my leg.

"It doesn't matter dear, just try and tell us in person the next time". I started chocking. He rubbed my back and patted it gently. I was soon back too normal. The next time, I haven't even had the first one yet.

"We haven't talked about it yet but I've got a feeling that there will be more than one", I told him.

"Especially with Rob's hormones". He burst out laughing. At that moment Rob and Clare walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you two laughing about?" Clare asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Richard will tell you later". Another thing that poor Rob will get teased about, I couldn't wait. He blushes redder than me, it's so funny. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Should I be worried dear?" Rob asked me.

"Yeah you should". I replied. I walked away from him so that I could go to the toilet. I heard the laughter of his parents around the room. I smirked. It was going to be fun this week.

* * *

Remember you won't get an update till Friday now but I will leave you with a thought. I know it is still early but what will you prefer for Rob and Kristen to have, a boy or a girl. Have a think.

Goodbye people.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter eleven and as promised it is longer than the others. I had a good week, I hope you all did as well.

Please enjoy.

Please review.

**

* * *

**

**KPOV**

My parents were due to arrive in half an hour and I was freaking out. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I was currently in my room trying to find something to wear, nothing appealed to me and I was getting really frustrated. At that moment Rob walked in, I looked up at him then looked away. Tears filled up my eyes, stupid hormones. Rob still never said anything as he sat down next to me on the bed. He took my hand and picked me up and put me down on his lap so I was straddling him. He laid down on his back and pulled me down as well so I was laying on him. At this point I was sniffling. He made comforting strokes up and down my back.

"Sweetheart, no more tears it's not worth it", he told me. I tried to interrupt but he put a hand gently over my mouth, stopping me from speaking.

"I know what you will say. It doesn't matter what you wear, your parents love you as you are. I love you as you are. Anything will do just as long as you are there". He was right, he always was. I sighed. I snuggled more into his neck and breathed in his scent. He was still stroking my back. I moved my hips to get in a more comfortable position when Rob groaned. Oops. I tried to get off him but he grabbed my waist and held me down.

"Just give me a minute", he whispered. I nodded. I knew he was hard as I could feel it but I wasn't in the mood and I could tell he knew as well. He slowly rose to a sitting position and I followed. I was straddling him again. Gently he lifted me up and put me back on the bed next to him.

"My parents will probably be wondering where I am. How about you get dressed and sort yourself out while I do the same in the bathroom?" I nodded. He kissed me on my forehead and rose from the bed.

"You will be fine", was his final words as he left me to get dressed. I was scared for tonight and I didn't know why.

**RPOV**

I finished relieving myself in the bathroom and was going to speak with my parents in the living room when I heard them talking.

"My little boy is growing up so fast. Can you believe that he will be a father soon?" My mother excitedly said.

"Don't you think he is rushing into things, he still has a future in front of him and this puts a stopper on things?" My father replied.

"I don't, they are happy and obviously very serious about the relationship". My mother answered back. I was cut short in listening to the conversation as the doorbell rang. Kristen's parents.

I rushed to the door and opened it to see John and Jules Stewart. They were both smiling and John held a bottle of champagne whilst Jules held a bouquet of flowers.

"Come in", I told them. They both stepped over the threshold and let me take their coats and their presents

"Mum, dad", Kristen called from a distance. She ran past me and embraced them. I left them alone so they could have some privacy. I walked into the living room and put the gifts on the table and left their jackets on the couch. My parents were staring at me. I smiled and they smiled back.

At that moment Kris and her parents walked into the room laughing. Jules spoke first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last". All the parents shook hands and hugs and welcoming's. I walked over to Kristen and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She was nervously biting her lip, a habit she shared with Bella Swan.

"It will be okay", I whispered in her ear.

"Robert dear could you help me bring the food out from the kitchen please", my mother asked.

"Sure", I replied. I let go of Kristen and went to help my mum.

**KPOV**

I watched as Rob walked away and sighed, this was going to be a long and hard night. I overheard Rob's parents talking earlier and it kind of upset me. I've got a horrible feeling that I'm going to end up in tears by the end of it.

"Let's all get ready for dinner", I said motioning them towards the dinner table. They all nodded. We were all seated when Rob and his mum brought all the food in. Let the games begin.

**RPOV**

We said grace and then started eating. Conversation was slow but soon rounded on the pregnancy issue.

"Are you excited about being grandparents?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, it's an amazing thing to have happened". Kristen's mother replied. The two women kept gushing about the baby; I tuned them out and concentrated on my father. He was moving his food around the plate, disengaged from the conversation. I don't understand, earlier he sounded happy about the baby and now it's like he hates it. I'm confused.

**RICHARD POV**

I'm really happy for Robert and Kristen, I really am but I feel that he has ruined his career. He is such a kind and gentle soul and I know that he would rather be at home with the baby than working. When the baby is born, I just know that he will stop his career. He should have been more careful.

"Richard", I was pulled from my thoughts when someone called my name. It was Clare.

"Pardon", I replied.

"Jules was just asking how you feel about the baby", she told me. I knew that she could tell when I was lying and she would bring it up. I might as well say the truth.

"I'm happy, I really am. It's just couldn't they have been more careful. It's a life changing situation and they have their whole future ahead of them and they have ruined it". There was silence when I finished. I looked at Robert, he was mad.

**RPOV**

I can't believe what my father just said. How could he feel like that? The baby was an accident but a good one. A very good one.

"Dad. How could you say that? We didn't plan it. We were careful. You want to know how careful we were." My voice was rising.

"Kristen never missed the pill. Every day without fail she took it. Every time we made love, I wore a condom. It never broke. It was just fate that a baby was produced. The shock has gone and I am so glad that it has happened. I wouldn't change for anything. As for my career, I would give it up if it means missing out on my child growing up. You were correct in that I have my whole future ahead of me but my future consists of a wife and children. It is far more important than my career". I was breathing heavily and all eyes were focused on me. Without realising it I was standing up from my chair.

My eyes met Kristen's, they were sad and guilty. Why did my father have to say something like that? Kristen will be thinking that he hates her.

**KPOV**

He hates me. He hates me. He believes that I will ruin Rob's career. I won't stop him but it is his choice whether his father thinks it is a good one or not. I didn't think that having this baby would hold him back. Will he hate me for ruining his career? I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Rob come behind me. He put his hands on my shoulder and squeezed them, he knew what I was thinking.

"You've upset Kristen dad. She thinks that you hate her, that you resent her for having this baby", Rob said calmly to his father. He was trying to keep his anger in check.

"I never said that I hate her. How do you know what she is thinking anyway? Can you read her thoughts?" He was being sarcastic toward the end. Why was he behaving like this? I also thought that he was a nice man, what happened.

**JOHN POV**

He was making my little girl cry, he was effectively blaming them for conceiving a child. He was taking the happiness away from them. I couldn't have that.

"Why are you taking away this special miracle from them? It is Robert's decision regarding his career and I bet they have enough money to last them the rest of their lives. What he does is up to him? He is a grown man and can do whatever he pleases. It is not their fault so you shouldn't blame my daughter or your son. What happened, happened? There is no going back." This was turning out to be the dinner from hell. I never believed that Roberts father would act like this.

**RPOV**

Kristen's father stood up for us against my own father but what I really wanted was for my mother to stand up for us. I looked over at the mothers and they were sitting at the table not saying anything.

"Mum". I said.

"Say something".

She sighed. I don't know what is going through her mind.

**CLARE POV**

I'm ashamed at what my husband was saying. This new addition to the family is something to be celebrated not the subject of a fight.

"Richard, I'm sorry but if you are thinking that that is the case then I don't think that I can be around you this evening. I'm sorry". I rose from the chair and walked towards the bathroom. He wasn't being fair and was taking this happy moment away.

**KPOV**

Robs mother walked away and I saw tears in her eyes. I rose from my seat as well and followed her.

"I'll talk to her". I told Rob.

**JULES POV**

The drama tonight was horrible and the baby is right in the middle. If Kristen isn't careful, she will end up in hospital again and it could be worse. I haven't said anything because I don't know what to say. I watched as Kristen followed Clare. This night was turning into a disaster.

**KPOV**

I approached the bathroom slowly and quietly as to not alert her. I could hear her sobbing. I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me. I sat next to her on the floor and took her in my arms. She sobbed into my chest.

After a few minutes she was just sniffling. I reached over the toilet and pulled some toilet roll from the holder and gave it to Clare.

"Thank you", she said hoarsely. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She then turned fully to me.

**CLARE POV**

I gave Kristen my full attention.

"I'm really sorry for my husband's behaviour tonight; I don't know what has got into him. This baby is a blessing not a curse. Whatever you and Rob decide is up to you and what you think is best. Don't listen to what other people say. How you bring this child up is your decision and if both of you or just one of you leaves your career then it doesn't matter. It is what you think is best. Whatever you choose, I will stand behind the decision and back it up. Don't you worry about Richard, me and him will have words tonight." I breathed a sigh of relief after finishing.

**KPOV**

I was crying after that speech, there was so much emotion behind it.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Please don't have a fight on my account". I told her.

"I won't dear, I just want to understand his thinking and try and change it. But it doesn't matter because at the end of the day you are both adults and you make your own decisions." She replied back. She stood up at that point and put out her hand for be to grab. She pulled me up.

She then pulled me into a tight hug.

"You make my son so happy and I can never thank you enough for it. I can't wait for you two to marry. You will be a part of my family legally but that doesn't matter, I consider you family now. Come on lets go".

I followed her out of the bathroom and into the living room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

My parents had their coats on and walked over to me.

"We are going now sweetheart. I will see you tomorrow". My mother said.

"Bye". I said while kissing them both on the cheek. Robs parents soon followed. His father kept his head down the entire time.

When everyone was gone I let out a sigh of relief. At least we got that out of the way even if it turned out like that. Rob walked up to me and took my hand, we walked to the bedroom. He did the same thing to me as he did last night and before I knew it we were both lying in bed.

"I'm sorry about my father. I don't want you upset over it". He whispered.

"I won't. Only what you think is important to me". I replied whispering as well.

"I love you", he said to me.

"I love you", he said to the baby.

"I love you too Rob. Forever and always". I told him. I snuggled into him and suddenly felt very tired. Tomorrow we were talking to Summit, I hope it doesn't include as must drama as tonight did. I don't know how much more I can take.

* * *

Summit tomorrow. What will be the outcome be? Good or bad. Find out tomorrow.

Goodbye


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter people. I just need to clarify something. From the reveiws that i got people seemed confused about who said what. Richard is Roberts father and he was the one who said the baby would ruin Robs career, he was the one who started the arguements. John is Kristens father and he is supportive of the baby and both Rob and Kristen. I hope I cleared that up.

On with this chapter.

Please read and review.

I looked at the clock, 04:21. I sighed. Tonight I was restless; I think I have only slept for about two hours. This is not good for me or the baby but I am so scared and nervous about what Summit has to say. I don't want a repeat performance of last night where everyone was at each other's throats. I am so tired but my brain refuses to let me sleep. I sigh again and roll onto my side to face Rob. He is sleeping peacefully; a lock of hair has fallen on his forehead so I wipe it out of the way gently.

I know he is planning to propose, I overheard his conversation with his mum a few days ago. He was confirming the details for their stay when he asked her to bring the engagement ring. I also found a ting box lying on the floor where he had discarded his trousers when we were getting ready for bed. I had crept out of bed to go to the toilet when I accidently kicked it. I didn't open it though as that would ruin the surprise and joy when he does do it. I don't know when he will do it but when he does I will say yes. Why wouldn't I? I can't imagine anyone else who I would rather spend forever with. I am carrying his child. That says it all.

I roll onto my back and sigh again. I was hungry. I pulled the covers back and rose from the bed quietly and tip toed from the bedroom. There were still leftovers from the dinner so I piled lots of the food onto a plate and walked into the living room. I picked up a blanket and the remote control on the way to the couch. Once I was seated comfortably, I balanced the plate on my lap while I switched on the TV. I don't know what the tabloids have said since the announcement of my relationship and pregnancy. God knows what has been said.

I keep the volume low as to not wake Rob. I don't find anything at first; I just scan through the channels until I see a picture of me and Rob on the screen. I flick back and listen.

_A few days ago Twilight actress Kristen Stewart collapsed on the set of Breaking Dawn. She was caught be fellow co-star Robert Pattinson before she hit the ground. Panic set in and the whole cast and crew were hysterical. An ambulance was called. During this period Pattinson was sobbing uncontrollably over the unmoving body of Stewart. I think it is safe to say that that answers the question of are they or aren't they. Pattinson and Stewart are a couple in a relationship. When the paramedics arrived there was a further shock when Pattinson announced that Stewart was pregnant with a child._

_There is still no word on what caused Stewart to collapse but we do have word from our sources that Stewart was released from the hospital a day after being admitted and that both mother and child are doing fine and are well._

I was concentrating so much on the news report that when a hand grabbed my shoulder I screamed. I turned around and saw Rob looking sheepish.

"You scared me to death", I said to him. He just smiled. He came round the other side of the couch and got under the blanket with me. I snuggled into him. I watched as he reached out to grab a piece of food of my plate. I wasn't going to have that. I swatted his hand way.

"Hey", he whined, pouting his lips for added effect. I wasn't going to give in. I rose from the couch, took my plate of food and ran. Rob soon caught me up and as one arm wrapped around my waist; his hand from his other arm snatched my plate from me and ran off.

"Hey", I called at his retreating back. I ran after him but by the time I found where he was, he had devoured the rest of the food.

"That was mine", I moaned at him. He just smiled at me and walked very slowly over to me. I retreated until my back connected with the wall with a thump. He put his hands either side of my head. He leant all his weight on me and I could fell his erection through his boxers. I bit back a moan.

"You are so horny. Can't you go a day without a hard on?" I questioned him.

"How could I not when my girlfriend is so hot? You always do this to me". This was followed by a roll of his hips.

"Rob". I moaned. He continued dry humping me up the wall. He was grunting and moaning and I did the same. Soon we both found our releases. He leaned into my next and breathed heavily. He then picked me up and brought me into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. After stripping us both naked, I followed Rob into the shower. The water was relief.

"What brought that on?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry but somehow my emotions are going all over the place as well which I don't understand. I woke up from a… an…erotic dream and found you missing and then I saw you so delectable sprawled out on the couch. I just had to find a release. I'm sorry. I really am. I feel like I've taken advantage of you". After his speech he looked down.

"Rob you didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it just as much as you". He peaked a look at me and gave me a shy smile. How he can go to sex god to shy little boy goes beyond me?

We finish our shared shower and got dressed and before long we were entering the building of Summit. Let the games begin.

We walked hand in hand through the studios ignoring the looks we were receiving. We reached Bills office and knocked. A faint come in was shouted through the door to our ears. We entered and closed the door behind us. Bill was sitting at his desk.

"Sit down you two, we have a lot to discuss", we both nodded.

"So Kristen how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I feel much better, thank you". I replied.

"Now I spoke with the others at Summit to discuss this situation and we believe that we have come up with a reasonable solution. We are going with the suggestion that you Kristen complete all the wide shots that show your stomach before you show noticeably. Afterwards we are going to have to hide your stomach from view. We believe that we can finish this first movie before it becomes too much of a strain. Hopefully in the next two to three months. With regards to the second instalment of Breaking Dawn we are not sure how to handle it. When are you due Kristen?"

"Around August, September time", I replied.

"Well the second film might be able to be delayed by a few months but not by much. We can probably give both of you a year to get used to parenthood but after that we need you for filming. You made a commitment for all the films and you need to stay true to it. We can help along the way and keep each other informed. But at the end of the day both films have to make it to the cinema."

There was silence when he finished. I looked over to Rob who in turned looked at me. He nodded.

"That sounds fine by us". I told Bill.

"Okay, you can have the rest of the day off but we need you back to work tomorrow. We are seriously behind filming". Bill told us. Me and Rob both nodded then left the room.

That turned out okay, we have work tomorrow but I have to go to the doctors now to get my levels checked. I hope they are okay. I took his hand and we both walked toward the car. We were about to have another adventure.

* * *

You will get an update tomorrow night but not on Monday. I have a maths exam worth 30% on Tuesday and I have to get an A or A*. I will be revising all night.

I hope you can last without an update. I might even leave you with a cliff hanger.

Tune in tomorrow to find out

* * *

****

KPOV


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people another chapter, another day. There is a twist in this chapter which you will have to read to find out.

Thanks for the good luck wishes, I will let you know how I get on.

Please enjoy.

Please review.

**

* * *

**

RPOV

We were currently in the car going to our doctor's appointment but there was a problem, the roads were at a standstill. There was an accident earlier which is still being cleaned up so everywhere was still. We had been in the same position for half an hour so far. Gods know how much longer. I look over at Kristen, she is all jittery again and I can understand why. What if things haven't improved? What if the baby is hurt? I don't think that she has anything to worry about. She has been eating and getting lots of rest, well sort of.

I reach my hand over to touch Kristen's, she jumped then calmed.

"Hey sweetheart, everything will be okay", I said. She smiled and nodded. I scoot over to her and lift her into my lap, she didn't protest. I must find a way to calm her and distract her.

"Kris, I know it's early days but have you thought of any baby names yet", I asked. she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, have you?" She replied.

"Yeah I have. Do you want to go first?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I was thinking that if we have a boy we could maybe name him Thomas after you". I was shocked.

"Really", I whispered. She nodded.

"I think that it will suit him nicely." I couldn't help it I kissed her with so much passion, we were both panting when I pulled away.

"Thank you", I said breathlessly.

"What about you? What names did you come up with? "She asked.

"Um well I have two names. The first is Madeline or Maddy for short. The second is Lily Grace". I waited for her reaction. She moved on my lap so that she was straddling me.

"I love those names. They are so innocent and beautiful. Where did you come up with them?" she asked. I blushed.

"I've always liked those names. Whenever I imagined having children I always saw two little girls and those names came naturally to my mind, and I've always stuck with them". I confessed.

"Wow, two girls. How about we get through this one first?" she replied. I nodded.

"Do you want more than one?" I asked her. She looked away for a second then looked back.

"Yeah I would. I've always said to myself that I can't have an only child. It's a bit unfair". I nodded again.

"How many children would you like?" I questioned.

"I would like one of each but not right after each other. I would like a gap of around three or four years. That way we are not overwhelmed looking after two babies. The first one will be in kindergarten so we won't be rushed off our feet". She told me.

"You have it all planned out don't you", I teased. She blushed.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately". She said.

"Good thoughts though. Kris, have you thought about careers?". She knew what I meant.

"I want to be with the children and like you said not miss out on them growing up. I don't want to miss the first words or first steps because I'm working on some film". She sighed when she finished.

"I agree with you. I think that I'm going to finish the breaking dawn films because quite frankly I have to. After I think that I won't do anything until the kids are grown up". I told her honestly.

"Rob, I want to do the same. I don't want to miss out and hear what my child is up to through the telephone". I smiled. I leaned in for another kiss and we started making out in the back of the car.

We were interrupted by the driver on the intercom.

"_We have just arrived at the doctor's surgery. I will remain outside for you to return"._

With that he clicked off. We were having this appointment in broad daylight. I can't wait for the looks we will get. I grabbed Kristen's hand and squeezed. She squeezed back. I opened the car door and got out, I turned back to help Kristen out. When we were both fully out of the car, I looked at the sight in front of us. Paps but only a few stray ones. It seems that we are old news now.

We walked past the cameras and into the surgery. The receptionist looked up and knew instantly who it was. We walked into the waiting room and sat on the available chairs. I still had Kristen's hand grasped in mine. We waited for about ten minutes with everyone staring at us until Dr Smith called us. We entered his office and closed the door behind us.

"Hello you two. I hope you are both adjusting to the idea of parents", he asked.

"Yes we are very excited", I in turn replied.

"Very well. Now Ms Stewart let's check your levels. You may feel a sharp prick but that will fade". He told Kristen. She nodded. He put a device to her finger and I heard a prick. Her finger started to bleed. He put a cotton wool bud on her finger and asked her to hold it. She did.

"Well your blood sugar levels are still low but not by much. Just continue with what you are doing at the moment and they should be back to normal in no time. We better do an ultrasound for a precaution. Just to make sure the baby is growing okay".

Kristen laid down on the chair again. He poured the liquid on her stomach and moved the device around searching for the heartbeat. It took a couple of minutes but when he did, it was a marvellous. It sounded out around the room. I looked at Kristen and she had tears in her eyes. it was such an amazing think which will always bring me to years each time.

All of sudden there was another heartbeat. All eyes shot to the monitor and there on the screen were two babies. We were having twins.

* * *

As you already know I won't be updating tomorrow and it looks like Tuesday isn't looking too good either. I can try but it is almost certain you won't get another update till Wednesday. I have to do something on Darwin and evolution for biology.

I will try but I will leave you with this chapter. Did you expect that to happen?

Goodbye


	14. Authors Note

**Hey people sorry for the long wait been very busy, and you are probably upset that this isn't a chapter. I have the time now to continue but I would like your advice.**

**I was either thinking of continuing the story where it left off 6 months ago or fast forward it to now where she would almost be giving birth. What would you prefer?**

**All thoughts welcome and I will consider every opinion. A chapter update will happen by the weekend.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am soooo sorry that it has taken forever to update,I have just been busy with exams and revising and the fact that I haven't had internet on my laptop for months. I should be able to get to chapter 20 by the end of December but there will be none in January. Exams. **

**I am sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please review.**

* * *

**KPOV**

Although it's been two weeks, I still cannot believe that we are having twins. How is it possible? How can two babies fit inside me, its logic? It won't work. Me and Rob have just been in a daze but I can tell that he is excited. If it is possible, I swear he is even more amazed than before. With what he told me in the cab on the way to the doctors, I really hope that I am carrying two girls. I can just imagine his face if it does happen.

**RPOV**

As I sit in on the window ledge across the room from Kristen, I must say that I am puzzled. For the last 5 minutes she has just been smiling here head off. I am intrigued. I move from the ledge over to her and sat down on the bed.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her. I lie down on the bed and take her with me. She shuffles around until she is comfy; I then wrap my arms around her waist. Perfect.

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy I am here, now, with you", was her reply. I just smiled. I place my hands under her shirt and rub them over her stomach. She just sighs. I continue to rub and nuzzle her neck. I look over her shoulder and notice a serene look on her face and her eyes closed. She has fallen asleep. I carefully manoeuvre her so that she is lying under the duvet nice and comfy. I pull it up and wrap it tightly around her so that she is warm.

I slowly move myself away from her, out of the bed and the room; I shut the door as quietly as I could. Walking to the sofa, I sit down and put my head in my hands. Think Rob, think. My father wants to come back over and apologize to us but at this moment I don't want him to. It's too much stress for her and I don't want any more hospital visits that are not scheduled. I really don't know what to do. I lie down on the sofa and cover my eyes with my arm. Think Rob.

**KPOV**

I wake up to an empty bed, looking over my shoulder I see that it is gone 4 in the afternoon. Where is Rob? I quickly rise from the bed and leave the room. The first thing I see is my boyfriend lying flat out on the sofa fast asleep. I walk over to him and brush the hair from his forehead; my handsome boyfriend. At that moment I notice a bit of paper hanging out of his jean pocket. I gently manage to pull it out without disturbing him. I walk into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge for something to eat. Chocolate cake. I pull the plate out and sit at the table, eating whilst I am reading.

_Dear Robert,  
I am so sorry with how I acted during the dinner last week. I cannot believe how I behaved and I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to cause you or Kristen any distress and I offer my deepest regrets that I caused any of you harm. I would like to speak to you personally so that you know how upset I am and how sincere my apologies are. _

_Again I am so sorry. I never meant any harm and I am truly excited that I am going to be a grandfather. I hope you can forgive me. _

_I love you Robert, my son_

_Your father _

I don't know what to make of the letter, true I am still upset with what happened, but I can tell that he really is remorseful. I finish the cake and fold the piece of paper up. Walking back into the living room, I notice that Rob is still asleep. Creeping quietly over to him, I put the letter back into his pocket. We will have to talk later but not now. I reach next to the sofa and drag the blanket from the floor and drape over him. He snuggles into it.

I smile as I walk off into the bedroom. Once I walk in I notice Wuthering Heights on the desk, my guilty pleasure. It's another thing me and Bella share. It is a really good book. I read for hours, quite engrossed with the pages when I realize that I really need a bath. I gather what I need and walk into the bathroom and while I wait for the water to run I look into the mirror. I am surprised by what I see. My face looks plump and full of colour whilst my body looks the same. Raising my shirt over my head, I turn to the side. I am starting to show now which I am not surprised by as I am carrying to babies. I don't think I am going to be able to walk by the end of the pregnancy.

I am so preoccupied by my stomach that I don't notice Rob come into the bathroom until he wraps his arms around me. I sigh and lean into him. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't need. He starts to rub his hands over my stomach and I cannot believe how happy the gesture makes me. I sigh and pull myself away from him. I check the temperature of the bath by dipping my hand in, just right.

I get unchanged and I am pleased when Rob starts to take his clothes off as well. I wait until he is submerged into the water before I attempt to get in; once I am wrapped around his arms I close my eyes and just lay in the hot water. This is perfect. No troubles, nothing.

I don't know how long we were in the bath for but it was becoming really cold and I didn't like it. We both washed and stood up and out of the water. Once wrapped in towels we both walked into the bedroom. Rob quickly changed into sweats and a shirt whilst I was still cocooned on the bed. I look at Rob and he looks really nervous.

"I have a surprise for you Kris, get changed and dried and I will be back in ten minutes", and with that he almost ran out of the room. I wonder what the surprise is.

**RPOV**

I am so nervous; once I woke from my sleep and noticed the time I went and looked for Kristen. I found her engrossed in a book and so I made a decision. Working quickly and quietly, I placed all the candles that I could find around the room. Tonight will be the night that I will propose.

Once this was done I walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Kristen wasn't there. I could hear the bath running and so I walked into the bathroom and stopped dead. There in front of the mirror stood my gorgeous girlfriend topless, but that wasn't what stopped me in my tracks. What stopped me was the slight bump that was becoming visible around her middle. Our twins. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. When she finished dressing, I joined her and we both settled into the bath. It was a moment of perfection. I just wanted to stay in her arms forever.

Once we were washed, I changed quickly and told her to do the same as well. This was the moment. Rushing from the room, I am now making everything perfect. I light all the candles and turn the lights off. I finger the ring box in my pocket. I am ready. Taking a deep breath, I walk back into the bedroom. Kristen is sitting on the bed, all dried and changed. I smile as I step right in front of her. I take her hands and pull her up. I place my hands over her eyes and she chuckles.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Be patient my dear" was my reply. I carefully walked us out of the bedroom. This was it. Now was the time. I take my hands away and she gasps.

"Rob", she says. I walk around and kneel down on one knee. I take the ring from my pocket and show it to her.

"Kristen Jaymes Stewart, you are the light that shines my world. I couldn't imagine anywhere I would rather be than in your arms. When I first saw you, I was instantly attracted to you and I knew that whatever it took I would have you. I now that I do, I don't ever want to give you up. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, sexist women that I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only person that I want to bear my children, and I know that anyone that comes from you will have the best qualities that I could ever imagine. Kristen, I love you more than you ever will know. You are the mother of my children and I don't want it any other way. I know that maybe I am not the greatest catch in the world but you love me for me which I cannot put into words how happy I am about it.

Kristen Jaymes Stewart, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" I look at her face with tears run down it as I wait for an answer but what I hear shocks me to my core.

"No"

* * *

**Shocker isn't it. Review to find out what happens next.**

**Breaking Dawn has got to be the best film so far, it was so fantastic. And does anyone else think that Kris and Rob acted their absolute best. The perfect couple both in the film and out of the film. Fantastic.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to upload but I have had a lot happen in my life this past year and this ended up negleted. I didn't have the passion to continue but I hope this update is what you were waiting for.**

**I really hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**RPOV**

My face just fell. No, what does she mean? I thought we were meant for each other. I thought she loved me. I stood up and walked away from her while I tried to understand what I had just been told. No. This couldn't be happening this is all just a dream, I'm dreaming. Whilst I was stuck with my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had sat down on the end of the bed or even Kristen approaching me until she had straddled me and gently pushed me backwards, my back flush against the bed. I closed my eyes.

**KPOV**

Rob was absolutely heartbroken, I didn't mean for it to come out that way but before I could expand on my exclamation he had walked away from me and was oblivious to my words. I spot an opportunity when he sat on the bed but as I gently pushed him back he shut off from me.

"Rob, please look me. Please let me explain", I plead. There was no response from him. So I just laid on top of him and placed my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his musky scent. I placed my hand on his heart.

"You stupid, stupid man. Why couldn't you have let me finish instead of assuming the worst? When I said no, I meant I don't want to be your wife; I want to be your equal. Someone that can always meet you half way in everything. Marriage is a big thing for me and I never thought that I would find someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with at such an early age. But now I wouldn't change it for the world, I have you and two children on the way and I have realised that this is all I will ever want. I want you Rob, all of you. I want your mind, your body and your soul and I want us to be forever. Always equal, never one above the other. If you're upset I want to share the pain, if you're happy I want to be happy as well. I love you.

Robert Pattinson, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband", I hold my breath. The silence surrounds us both and the tension is becoming too much. All of a sudden I am quickly but gently flipped so that I am on my back with Rob towering over me. The look in his eyes is one full of guilt.

**RPOV**

Every single word she spoke made me want to dig a very big whole and bury myself in it. I am a stupid man indeed.

"Oh Kris, I'm so sorry. I was just so sure that you would say yes that when you didn't I shut off. I couldn't believe it and now I feel so so stupid and now I just- I don't- I ". I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips attaching to mine.

"Don't worry about it, I probably could have dealt with it a bit better but-", Kris started but just liked she did with me, I silenced her with my lips. I gently kissed her and licked her lips trying to gain entrance. I won. There was a battle of the tongues until breathing became an issue and we parted.

I rested my head against her and rolled to the side. I cradled her to my body and gently manoeuvred us to the top of the bed and laid her back down; I spooned her to me and stoked my hand up and down her slightly swollen stomach.

"And in answer to your question, with all my heart I will do you the honour of becoming your husband. It is the one thing I've most wanted from the beginning of our relationship and now being so close I want it even more. I love you so much Kristen and I'm going to love these two little angels for as long as I live as now that I have you, all of you, I don't ever want to be apart." I looked over at Kristen who had slipped into a slumber but what made me happy, was the slight smile on her mouth.

All what I told her was true, from the moment I met her and found out she was unattainable; all I wanted to be honest was for her to be happy. I didn't want her if being with me mad her unhappy. I don't know what it was but just seeing her laugh and smile, even though it wasn't my doing was enough for me. But during the Twilight filming and all those kisses, a strong part of me wanted her all to myself but I knew I couldn't have her so I tried to squash my desires. I really didn't want to do something I would later regret. Then she broke up with her boyfriend and she was free but I was so scared, I didn't even know if she liked me back.

Then on her 18th birthday, we were filming Twilight and the cast were celebrating at the hotel we were staying in, a little food and orange juice for the birthday girl. We wrapped up and all went our separate ways, I went to my hotel room and picked up Kris's present and then preceded the strenuous task of going next door to her room. When she opened the door she was a sight, freshly showered and a beauty. We talked and laughed and I then gave her the present I brought with me. I saw it and it just screamed Kristen, a delicate bracelet with encrusted diamonds that matched her beauty.

What happened next is forever imprinted in my memory

"_Close your eyes", she whispered to me. She took my beer from my hands and and I heard her walk away there was a lot of shuffling but I kept my eyes shut. I was amused at what she was doing, I mean it was her birthday but she was giving me a surprise. All of a sudden the air leapt out of me, she straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around me but I kept my eyes shut._

"_Rob, please", she whispered to me. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe. I nodded. So slowly she moved in towards me, I could feel her breath on my lips, closer and closer then without lights or cameras or directors her lips touched mine. They were so soft, her tongue was hot against mine and soon enough we were both panting. Then her hips started to move against mine, I was as hard as rock and I knew she could feel me through her thin shorts. I could've have stopped what was happening, I should've have stopped what was happening but my mind shut down. Soon we were grinding against each other, her soft moans tore through my body, she was riding above me like there was no tomorrow. She was panting and moaning and then suddenly she gripped my legs with her thighs and gripped my hair pulling at the strands. That was it; I came so hard and shot my load into my boxers. I have never cum so hard before and I couldn't form a sentence. _

"_Kris- I- ", I started but I was cut off by a finger on my lips._

"_Don't say anything please, I like you Rob, a lot and I don't know what I feel but I want to explore what we have please. Let's just try, I know you fell something, please just can we try?", she pleaded._

_I looked at her and I knew we had a lot to talk about but at that moment I didn't care about anything apart from the beautiful women in front of me, on my lap. I was going to make a lot of this situation before reality set in._

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a rather large elbow into my side, I laugh as I look down, Kristen was trying her hardest to twist around and cocoon herself as tightly as she could to me. I helped her and held her to my body as close as I could as I too succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Please please please review, I love reading what you think of my updates. Lets try to get to the magic 100.**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be but it won't be as long as a wait.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry about the wait guys and how short it is but I wanted to update. I promise the next one will be extra long and it should be updated in the next couple of weeks. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**KPOV**

8 months pregnant and I feel horrible. My back aches, my feet are swollen and all I want to do is visit the toilet every 5 minutes but I wouldn't swap it for anything. The twins are growing so much that I feel like they are going to explode out of my stomach at any moment, I haven't see my feet in about 3 months. My eating habits have gone haywire, and Rob has been excellent. One night a few months ago I was craving marmite, don't ask me why I don't know, and Rob went out of his way to find a shop that had it in stock and brought it back. That night I indulged in the very curious mix of marmite and ice cream, with Rob watching me the whole time with a look of disgust. He made me brush my teeth a hundred times and have a couple of mints before he would let me kiss him afterwards.

Looking down I catch sight of the engagement ring hanging on a chain around my neck, along with everything else my fingers have decided to expand triple their original size and the ring no longer fits my finger. I smile looking at the shine from the reflected light; it is a truly beautiful ring. Me and Rob have decided to wait to marry, wait till the twins are older, walking and are able to understand the concept of what a wedding is. I want it to be perfect; the four of us is what matters. We still don't know what the genders are yet, we want to wait till they are born, and the thrill of not knowing is quite exhilarating. I would like one of each but it doesn't matter whether they are boys, girls or both, it won't change the amount of love that I feel for them.

The filming for Breaking Dawn has been halted until I am fit enough to continue which will be in a considerable amount of time. I have been reduced to being bed bound for my remaining weeks. After what happened in the early months of my pregnancy I have had a very close eye put onto me, with regular checkups and tests. I have been absolutely bored out of my mind, there is only so much TV and magazines that I can take so I have tried to focus my mind on other things. I have been designing a nursery, Rob has forbid me doing any labour so I have made it my duty to boss him around and dictate how I have envisioned the nursery looking like. The painting has all been done as well as the wallpapering and the furniture has been delivered ready to be built. I went for neutral colours, whites and creams but I may have indulged in a few pinks and blues here and there. It was very hard to resist whilst scouring the internet and coming across them.

At this present moment I am propped up in bed with a container of ice cream watching a British show that Rob loves, I really don't see the appeal of Doctor Who. A hapless man with masses of hair on his head running about all day with a screwdriver that seems to be sonic. Rob has bought the entire series on box set. The early series with the man and the big ears was okay then suddenly his face changed to at a more handsome man in my opinion. A very irresistible David Tennant I think his name is, Rob said he worked with him once on Harry Potter and he is a terrific actor. I'm not going to disagree with my fiancée. His face has changed again and I am still trying to understand why this Matt Smith is appealing in a strange kind of way.

I look up and see Rob enter the bedroom with a package; I frown at him as he sits beside me on the bed.

"What's that?" I enquire. He looks at me and smirks.

"I know you wanted to keep the colours neutral but I saw this and I just had to order it". He opened the package and I just had to laugh at what he had bought. It was a very beautiful pale blue baby grow with the words:

_Trust Me  
My Father Sparkles In The Sun_

I soon calmed myself from my hysterics when a sudden kick on my protruding stomach alerted me to the fact that my bladder was full. Rising from the bed I made my way to the toilet with a smile on my face still.

"Rob, I am banning you from the internet. Where the hell did you get that from?" I called over my shoulder. Another round of giggles followed from his reply.

"I saw the baby grow and I thought I would add the words as a sort of laugh." Before I shut the bathroom door I call out one last time. Always got to have the last word.

"Don't change the day job Rob".

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time reading this chapter and please review. I love reading about what you think. **

**Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
